


Worship

by Tanark



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A bit introspective, Cheryl is POSSESSIVE, Choni is adorable, Did this mainly out of spite for the CW, Done in 1.5 sittings, F/F, Gay, and also really sexy, and their season breaks, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: Toni's eyes roll back as she feels Cheryl's nails dig into her thighs.After only a few months of sleeping with a girl, Cheryl has got this down to a science. Or maybe it's just because it's Toni.Either way, after the seizure scare, Cheryl is desperate to make sure her TT is as healthy and happy as she can be with all the random death around them.And she makes that perfectly clear with her mouth. Not with words.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> That's summary is a little weird I typically just go "here's what this is" but I don't normally have a story like this either that's just one intense sexual experience. Like look there isn't even a chapter two that I'd forget to finish for five months.  
> this idea came to me overnight and was still there in the morning so now we here, enjoy. It's all smut and introspection.

"Fuck... _fuck_..."

Toni pushes her torso up off the bed, trying to get further from and closer to Cheryl's tongue. The hands on Toni's thighs keep her mostly in place, though, and Cheryl resumes with the same energy she's had since this morning when she gently woke Toni up just to go down on her. Cheryl had slid down the bed and tossed Toni's shorts away, maybe out the window for all she knew. She had perhaps two seconds out in the air before Cheryl began biting her thighs and Toni let out a prayer.

Toni has two fistfuls of Cheryl's hair, the hair she snaps at anyone else for trying to touch, and she's pulling. The knowledge that Cheryl leans into it, moans with it, just adds to the power trip Toni has whenever Cheryl's head is right _there_. Add in the intensity of Cheryl's efforts and the clear want behind it and Toni knew her tired self would only last a few minutes. 

Now, four minutes later, Toni wants to explode. Cheryl manages to be direct while still teasing, backing up enough that Toni tried to accuse of her edging before she was made to swallow her words. Swallowed them and replaced them with squeaks and _please_ s and Cheryl felt the need to lift one of Toni's legs onto her shoulder.

Toni's eyes roll back as she feels Cheryl's nails dig into her thighs.

After only a few months of sleeping with a girl, Cheryl has got this down to a science. Whenever she did this specifically, she made sure to have Toni begging to be finished or clawing at Cheryl’s back. It destroyed Toni’s dominance no matter the scene they had set up, no matter if Cheryl was bound and whimpering and shaking from her own pleasure.

"Cheryl...baby _please_ , oh-"

Toni lets out a guttural moan and bucks her hips, flexing her fingers in Cheryl's hair. The next pass of Cheryl's tongue does her in, and Cheryl bites down as Toni's muscles seize up.

Toni's cry is low and short and nearly makes Cheryl forget her intentions and shove a hand up her own skirt. Her writhing, unlike the horrendous seizure from the previous day, is beautiful. Cheryl knows exactly how Toni is feeling and why, and she knows the shudders that wrack her frame are far from painful. 

"Cheryl...babe..."

Toni tugs at her hair, eyes barely open. Cheryl could come from that look and just a few words, and they both know it. Part of her really wants to just lay her face on Toni's thigh and beg her to whisper about how good she was and how much she loves her, but this was Toni's day.

Let it never be said that Cheryl Blossom was anything less than a complete giver because as soon as Toni relaxes onto the bed, Cheryl clambers up. She's already situated between Toni's legs, and she sits back on her legs with her knees pressed against Toni's thighs. Toni whimpers at the loss of warmth, reaching one hand out to touch Cheryl.

The pink-haired serpent finds her fingers twined with Cheryl’s, squeezed and held firmly. It's not exactly a refusal of touch, but a redirection. Cheryl smooths her hair down with one hand, bringing Toni's hand up to her lips with the other. Gentle kisses to her knuckles help pass the time as Toni stretches her legs out, other hand coming to rest on Cheryl's thigh.

Toni's chest is heaving out of strain and Cheryl wishes she wasn't wearing a tank top and wishes she had the coherency to take it off of her, but Toni is nudging her hands and about to say something. As much as Cheryl wants Toni to express herself, wants her to voice whatever she wants, she also wants to make her shout and quake in pleasure. To ensure she isn't thinking about the horror of yesterday, to protect her for just a few moments.

So Cheryl places their joined hands up by Toni's head and leans down, sliding her free hand across the serpent’s stomach.

“Is it important to say right now?”

Toni shakes her head.

“It can wait if you have...plans,” Toni mumbles, and Cheryl breaks into a smile. Toni knows her well enough to understand the want to keep going without pausing. She knows about how breaking apart under Cheryl is a gift to her, and one Cheryl desperately wanted for both their sakes. She also knows that it would only take a word to stop this; but there are few reasons Toni would ever stop the fire in Cheryl’s eyes and hands from consuming her entirely.

Toni gasps as two of Cheryl's fingers slide into her, going all the way in with minimal resistance. Cheryl pushes until Toni grabs at her arm, arching up-and she backs off the pressure, leaning down to press kisses along Toni's chest.

Cheryl pulls one of Toni's legs up to wrap around her waist and presses into the space, tensing as nails dig into her neck. They both know she likes it, and while Toni trying to help her is sweet, she really isn't getting the point at the moment.

"Hands," Cheryl says, and it takes Toni a second to process. She slowly brings her hands down to her chest, still rocking with Cheryl's movements. Her eyelashes are fluttering, trying to stay open because that's what Cheryl wants when she looks at her like that. Cheryl tilts her head up, pointing, and Toni seems to pout. A thumb up on her clit destroys her argument and Toni raises her arms up, pressing her hands against the headboard.

"Keep them there."

"Or...what?" Toni challenges, and Cheryl feels a thrill. Not just because she loves wrecking that cocky smirk but because Toni is joking and laughing. 

"Or," Cheryl begins, slowly drawing her fingers out, "I could just...stop. Get my hands up my own skirt, not let out touch."

"Oh god Cheryl-"

"But I don't want to cause you strain...and I know you love it when I press you down, so go ahead, feel free to resist."

Cheryl times the re-entry of her fingers to disrupt Toni's comeback. It seems to keep coherent words from forming in the brunette's mouth for a few minutes. Toni just digs her fingers into the pillow and squeezes her legs around Cheryl and tries to find a balance between not biting her tongue off and not screaming.

"Please, Cher... _baby please_ ," Toni pleads, and Cheryl kisses her softly.

“Can you take it if it's not fast?” Cheryl asks, slowing her pace dramatically. Toni groans loudly, making noises of distress and shifting. Cheryl waits for her to settle and nod and buck against her, licking her lips.

"Don't torture me."

"I thought you were mine to torture."

The words are soft, if intensely possessive. Toni lets out a pant and nods, nails scraping against the headboard.

"Always yours, but please."

"You're _mine_ , TT. And no one, not even _death_ , will take you away from me," Cheryl whispers. The conviction in her voice makes Toni's entire body seize up in excitement. She turns her head back towards Cheryl and tries sloppily to kiss her cheek, her chin, whatever she can reach.

It's becoming too much so fast, and Toni cries out when Cheryl bites her neck.

"Fuck-Cher-"

Cheryl sucks a mark on her neck and jerks her hand relentlessly, nearly growling. At any other moment in her life, Cheryl would be annoyed with how sweaty she is, but right now is different. Toni and anything about her is always an exception.

" _Mine_."

" _Yours_ -shit-almost, _Cheryl_ -"

Toni's arms lock up, followed by her torso and legs as she cries out. Cheryl feels relief as Toni's hands come down and claw her shoulder blades, unable to restrain herself. Cheryl's pulled closer, closer still against Toni as her hand is ground against and trapped between their legs.

"Oh god-oh god-"

"Breathe-"

Toni doesn't listen, can't listen because her blood is roaring and all she knows is that she has a firm grip on Cheryl's back. She's keeping the redhead and her hand and her mouth exactly where they were before, except now Cheryl's kissing her and she doesn't know how long that's been happening.

Cheryl pulls back slightly for air and Toni lets herself go slack, groaning.

"Good?"

"Fuck. Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"I think you...fuck I think you made me pull something," Toni laughs, and Cheryl scoffs in disbelief.

"I made _you_ pull something?"

Cheryl removes her hand to emphasize her point and Toni winces.

"How about a thank you?"

"C'mere then," Toni mumbles, pulling on Cheryl's waist. Cheryl doesn't know exactly where Toni wants her to end up, but it doesn't matter. Her eyes are struggling to stay open and Cheryl knows she is exhausted.

"Later. Get some rest."

Toni barely protests before letting Cheryl turn and spoon her. There's going to be a hell of a time washing those sheets later, but Cheryl doesn't care. Toni will wake up and see the marks from where her mascara ran off and they'll talk, then Toni will probably try to "thank" her, then they'll get breakfast. 

"G'night."

She's quickly falling asleep, wrapped up in blankets and a fur pelt and Cheryl's arms. It's becoming just as comforting as her leather jacket.

"Goodnight, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> : P


End file.
